Sometimes angry is good
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Gaara needs a break from the screams, so he changes himself and leaves for a month. Who is this living in the forest?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, spelling mistakes - working on. Story - Working on. Life - need one. Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screams always followed him, whether it was the yelp of his secretary who jumped every time he came into a room no matter how nice he was to her, or the children on the street as their parents pulled them from his view.

Yes, Gaara the Kazehage was still feared by his people.

He hated it.

But not as much as…..PAPERWORK!

"Temari, I am leaving" He said standing suddenly causing a pile of paper to shift.

His blond sister caught it and raised her eyebrow "NO"

"I AM going, I will return"

"A month" was all she replied

"Fine" a wall of sand appeared and the red-headed man was gone.

Temari sighed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara reappeared in his room at the Kazehage tower. He though a moment and rummaged in his cupboard, he pulled out his bag before using the transport jutsu to appear at the front gates.

The guard jumped back and the woman he was flirting with screamed in terror. Gaara sighed, trudging out of the village he ruled he felt sadness when he saw how travellers scattered out of his way. Yes it was nice to be respected, but no, he didn't want fear anymore, he wanted…

Gaara snorted

He didn't know what he wanted

When night fell he walked onwards still, pushing towards Kanoha when it was too dark to see he stopped and sat, meditating.

When he felt the first rays of the rising sun in the morning he had a plan, he pulled an empty scroll from the bottom of his bag and biting his thumb began to write in blood. He looked at it satisfied and placed his hand on it.

"Transform no Jutsu" he murmured to the scroll.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black haired, blue eyed man walked away out of the desert, entering the lush forests of Kanoha.

Gaara sighed in relief feeling the cooler air wash over him.

"Don't move" Came a voice from nearby


	2. Chapter 2

I know, short...but you know they say short is sweet?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara froze when he felt the movement of air. There was a thunk behind him and he turned to look.  
Two kunai were imbedded in the tree behind him, it was not them that had his attention, more it was the snake they had mounted there.  
"Are you alright?" a voice beside him asked  
His sand tried to come up but he stopped it with supreme effort as he turned towards the person who was stood inches away.  
"Hello?" The woman asked him, noting his heavy breathing and sweat that gleamed on his skin.  
"I….am fine" he said finally. Staring at the woman, she seemed familiar.  
"Good, come with me" she replied cutting the snakes head off and walking away with the corpse.  
With nothing better to do Gaara followed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camp he approached was very small, so small in fact he didn't see it until he stopped in front of the warm fire.  
"Make yourself at home" the pink haired woman said, her eyes flashing dark green in the dimming daylight. She sat and began to dress the snake (dress means cut out all the insides and remove the skin etc) she then cut the flesh into strips.  
"I hope you're hungry" she said to the silent Gaara who was watching the process with an unemotional façade.  
"You eat snake?" he asked as she put the strips onto sticks and wedged them so they'd cook over the fire. That done she began to clean her knives.  
"Hai!" she replied sheathing the kunai in a very professional manner "I try to supplement my dry travel food with fresh as much as possible. She smiled "Besides its not too bad, and it was going to eat you"  
Gaara sat down frowning  
"What?"  
"Its not big enough to eat me" he replied coldly  
She rolled her eyes "Its an anaconda, they can unhinge their jaws to eat you"  
Gaara decided not to mention his sand would have protected him.  
About to vanish he was startled by a stick being shoved into his face. "Eat it" she said nibbling hers.  
"No" he replied  
Her eyes flashed dangerously "Its good, and rude to reject the food I just caught and cooked"  
The diplomatic side of him immediately responded taking a small bite out of the white flesh.  
"Chicken?" he asked surprised  
She laughed "Everything tastes like chicken after a while"

Gaara went silent realising what she had just done. She had ordered him a round for about 4 hours, and forced him to eat something he wasn't familiar with.  
"Who are you?" he finally managed to say  
She blinked "Oh! Didn't I introduce myself?"  
"No, shouldn't you find out my name and mission before allowing me in your company?"  
"Well we are allies" She replied pointing at his headband around one arm. She bowed "My name is Sakura Hurano, yours?"  
Gaara paused "Call me Gaar"  
"Alright Gaar-kun what are you upto?"  
"Im…on vacation"  
"Oh? Anywhere in particular?" she asked interested  
He shook his head "Just felt like wondering around" _without paperwork or idiots_  
"I see" she replied  
Gaara shrugged "What are you doing here? I thought they stopped border patrol"  
She grinned "Im herb hunting, Im a medical nin so my Sensei sent me to gather some special herbs" She showed him one with spiked leaves.  
Gaara nodded, "Who is your sensei?"  
"Tsunade-sama" she said with an accompanied eye roll "Shes such a slave driver"  
"Well….thats nice" Gaara replied "I must be going, thank you for the food"  
"Oh" she looked disappointed "Are you sure you don't want to stay a few days?" she asked  
Gaara was so shocked he nearly gaped at the woman _she wants me to stay?_ Out of reflex he shook his head and walked away, when he turned she was waving to him.

He waved back as he disappeared into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

It was pitch black when he decided to stop for the night. He had wondered aimlessly for hours not really thinking of anything. Laying down he meditated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was bright, sun shone down on the sand-nin where he lay, peaceful in a clearing full of green plants.

Gaara groaned as the sunlight which filtered through the trees glared through his eyelids. _I must have fallen asleep _he thought with a shrug.

He looked at the plants he had been laying on and blinked in surprise. _Aren't these what Sakura was after? _He plucked one and sniffed it _I thought she said they were rare…… they must be outside here; I'll take her some _the thought made Gaara strangely happy as he gathered some of the plants that hadn't been crushed by his sleep. He gathered other plants he saw around to, until he was holding a large bunch of plants _hn….that looks suspiciously like a bouquet _he thought, but shrugging it off carried back into the direction he had come from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura glared at the creature in front of her, gripping her kunai more firmly.

There was silence as they faced one another

"Damn you" she snarled throwing her Kunai to the floor.

The rabbit ran for it

Sakura sighed "Looks like its snake again" she said grabbing one of the leftover sticks.

"Still having trouble killing things Sakura-chan?" came a mocking voice

Sakura squared her shoulders "Hello Uchiha"

Sasuke stepped from the shadows a smirk on his lips.

Silently muttering profanities at Tsunade for sending HIM Sakura met his black eyes, he was daring her to say or do anything out of place, and drawing on her inner strength Sakura shot it back at him.

Sasuke had returned a year ago, and had almost immediately come to her to ask for her to 'help him revive his clan'. Over the years he had been gone Sakura had realised one thing. She no longer loved him, she hated him, and the way he had been acting recently caused her to loathe him. She had had the dubious pleasure of telling 17 fan girls of his that they were pregnant. Their reactions were ranged from happy to happiness, one girl even screaming 'YES! He'll marry me for sure now!" Sakura mentally snorted, glaring at the man before her, she knew, he was waiting for her, gradually wearing her down.

Fed up of the game she spoke "You bring a message from Tsunade?"

Every Month Tsunade sent her fresh jars and took away the ones she had containing herbs; she also sent news and supplies. And this time she'd sent Sasuke, that hag was in for trouble when Sakura next saw her.

He dropped the bag he was carrying and stepped forward. Sakura growled as the jar containing bag hit the floor "Be careful with those baka!" she snarled He didn't reply, but took a step forward.

Sakura moved towards the already packed bag for him to take back. "Then take what you came for, and go Uchiha-san" she said coldly

Suddenly he was beside her, "you know what I want, Sakura…." He said rubbing his nose down her neck.

Gathering Chakra to her hand Sakura slapped him. The man hit a tree.

Sasuke got up, his face no longer smirking, and his eyes turned red.

Sakura averted her eyes, hell she didn't like genjutsu, without being trapped in Sasuke's. "You'll pay for that Sakura, wives should be obedient….why not look me in the eye if you're so brave?" he said sweetly

"Like hell" She replied

Silence greeted her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure if it was a trap she quickly flicked her eyes to where he stood. Her eyes widened in shock.

Sasuke was encased up to his neck in sand. "Gaar-kun!" she yelled seeing the man stood there.

"Shall I kill him Sakura?" he asked almost dreamily

Sasuke looked at her in panic, seeing that she was thinking it over. Gaara twitched slightly causing him to groan.

"He's not worth the paperwork" she replied

There was the sound of rushing sand and Sasuke fell to the floor with an 'oof'

Ignoring him Sakura made her way over to Gaara "What brings you back Gaar-kun?" she asked but Sasuke interrupted

"Bastard" Sasuke said "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The man turned serious eyes on the Uchiha and spoke carefully "I am a Sand-nin, a close friend of the Kazehage and ally of the leaf." He moved closer and hissed "I am also a man who witnessed a Kanoha Nin try and harm another…..isn't that treason?" Sasuke's face paled, he had already committed treason once, again and he'd be a dead man walking. "Get out of here" Gaara said and Sasuke was hit in the face by the backpack he needed to take back. With a glare he disappeared

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura are you alright?" Gaara asked seeing how the woman was slightly shaken

With a smile she nodded "I'm glad you came back, thank you for saving me like that" she chuckled "A real knight in shining armour"

Gaara grinned seeing her sit down to finish her snake, she threw the stick into the fire then turned to him "So what brings you back? Not that I'm complaining" she said blushing a little

Gaara was fascinated at her blush, he'd never made someone blush before, he almost didn't hear her conversation, so he pulled out his bunch of plants and handed them over.

"Gaar! They're….um nice……but why" she wasn't really looking confused as to why he was giving her flowers; suddenly she saw the herbs and squealed "KAMA-SAMA! YOU'RE FANTASTIC!" she almost screamed glomping him

_Shes hugging me! **No fool shes hugging Gaar shed run screaming from YOU **_For some reason that hurt


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry im re-posting this after a lil tweaking

AHA! Behold a new chapter! mwahahaha! lots of fluff...Gaara very oc? Or perhaps hes becoming this Gaar fella? or perhaps hes just more relaxed atm seeing as he doesnt have any kazey duties or a secret mission to kill most of Kanoha :P As always reviews rate remakably for writing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon was spent trekking to the spot where Gaara had slept and packing as many of the scented plants into the fresh jars as they could. Sakura even dug up one of the plants to try and take with them.  
She looked at the sky  
"I'm going to have to go back to Kanoha with this haul, the replacements won't be here for another month and I don't want the potency of these to fade"  
She pushed and sealed the last lid on, placing into the now groaning backpack "I best head back to camp, then back to Kanoha…." She looked at her feet "Would you come with me?" she asked quietly Gaara looked at her "why?" he said frowning "Why would you want me to come with you?"  
"I….I…..guess I just like your company" she said blushing again  
Gaara felt a tugging at the side of his lips and found himself smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They travelled for most of the day before Sakura called for halt. Gaara was impressed; she'd easily kept up with him, even demanding a foot race at one point.

Now camp was quiet, the only sounds those of the forest and of the crackling fire. If he focused he could hear her breathing, slow steady breaths, in and out. He was glad she was meditating, her eyes closed.

Her eyes slowly drifted open reflecting the fire. It danced lazily in her green eyes….Gaara blinked _no, green is too simple a word for it _He remembered as a child seeing some rich merchants visiting his father, one of them had worn a jewel that reminded him of Sakura's eyes, _what was it _

"Gaar-kun?" Sakura asked seeing him deep in thought

_Emerald, that's what they look like…._He realised she was talking to him "Hai?"

"I asked if your Kazehage minds you coming out here like this"

"I needed a break from work" he stated _paperwork…… _

"What do you do?"

He frowned thinking how best to answer without lying – he did NOT enjoy lying "I, fill out paperwork"

Sakura cringed in sympathy "Oh I KNOW how much that sucks…..do you have any family?" she asked changing to topic

"A brother and sister" His tone suggested she ask nothing about parents or other relatives

She nodded "I guess they help with the business…"

"My sister mainly, she runs it when I feel like I have to get out of there, she picks up the slack, she always does" Gaara said surprised to find himself rambling

Emerald eyes reflected sadness momentarily "That must be hard for her, to never know where you are, and to never have a break herself" She looked upwards at the sky crossed by branches.

Gaara froze, he'd never thought about that, Temari never got time off; she was always covering him when he wanted to escape, making up lies for the elders, whilst Kankuro never did anything to help exactly, just did his missions and went home. It struck him that it was extremely unfair to his sister _maybe I should try to be nicer to her……she's trying so hard to make everything up to me_

Sakura stood suddenly "I'm going to head to sleep…."  
"What about your family?" he asked wanting to know her history  
The way she stiffened showed she didn't want to answer that question _Kusso; I'd hoped to avoid it. _"My blood relatives are all dead" she said in a low voice "I have an almost brother, Naruto, but he's on a long mission, and he can't talk to me, Goodnight Gaar-san"  
_Now you've gone and made her upset. _He said inside his head _Kusso **you should talk to her and apologise **whoa when did you care?_ The other voice stayed silent

He stood and made his way to the tent "Ano….Sakura-chan…..I didn't mean to upset you…"  
She pulled open the tent flap, "Gaar-san please, come in"  
He ducked to enter and was surprised to see the tent was easily big enough to fit in 3 people, so with just him and Sakura it was very roomy. Some colourful blankets covered the groundsheets and her camouflaged sleeping bag curled in one corned. There was a pile of brightly coloured notebooks in a small pile beside some scrolls and the full backpack. There was also next to each side of the tent a pot plate on which rested a lantern making sure Sakura's shadow couldn't be seen by anyone approaching the tent. Gaara was impressed by the whole set-up.  
It must have shown on his face because Sakura suddenly spoke "I don't carry it all with me, I have a jutsu that sends some things back to my par….my house" she looked away then indicated a steaming tea pot "P, please help yourself" she sounded forced. _Is she almost in tears?_

He sat beside her "Sakura-chan….I did not mean to bring up a subject that is obviously painful for you…." She sniffed, still not looking at him. Frowning he tried to remember ANYTHING that would help in this situation, he remembered his uncle trying to make him feel better when he was younger, well before the whole you-caused-my-sisters-death-die-you-demon thing, he always said the same phrase "Do you want to talk about it?" Gaara felt the words leaving his mouth before he had time to stop himself.  
Sakura shook her head "Ninjas do not show emotions on missions" her voice was broken now  
"Before enemies…..am I your enemy Sakura-chan?" he asked gently  
Sakura let out a quiet wail and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.  
Gaara felt euphoric the feeling of Sakura's arms around him, even the tears soaking through his robes was such a rare, no, _unprecedented feeling he almost yelped.  
_ Instead he opted for thinking _what the hell do I do? _His alter voice seemed absent so he rubbed her back and stroked her hair soothingly, not sure if he was helping or not.  
Sakura seemed to calm down, and scooted away from him "Gomen….I didn't mean to cry all over you" She said eyes red and still watery. She quickly wiped her eyes with her hand.  
"Talk to me" Gaara said reaching his hand out, craving the contact again  
Carefully Sakura placed her callused, yet smooth hand in his, Gaara's hand in comparison was smooth from using the sand so much. She gasped as he pulled her over to him, letting her lean on a dry patch of his robes.  
"I, don't want to burden you" she finally said after staring at the flickering candle  
"It won't be, tell me what happened" he said firmly

"My father was a ninja….he was, will always be remembered as an excellent ninja, one who gave a lot to our village, even his life in the end" she took a shaky breath and Gaara could feel he fighting tears "He always kept a picture of me and my mother in his kunai pouch" she laughed "That kind of thing is forbidden, for a reason, but he always carried it, so we could watch over him….The enemy he'd been sent to spy on found him, and…..killed him" he felt her grind her teeth "He was a bounty hunter, apparently my father was in the 'bingo book' but low ranked, he Henged into my father and came home"  
Gaara squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, she'd gone quiet now and was shuddering "I heard my mother scream and ran downstairs, and saw, my father standing over her body, blood dripping from, his hands, my mother wasn't even a NINJA!" she snarled the last word but then her voice went oddly quiet "I thought my father had gone mad, but his eyes, they were different, I killed him, the Henge stopped and I knew….I knew my father was dead….I couldn't even save my mother"  
She stopped now tears rolling once again down her face. Gaara sat her so she was facing him and gently wiped away her tears, fascinated by the way they rolled down his and her skin.  
"Sakura" he said in as comforting a tone as he could muster "Innocent people die all the time, all we can do is try to prevent it, you, you do more than that, you try to cure people and save their lives, when there is no hope you are there for them, I'm right assuming you work at a hospital normally"  
"Hai" she looked down tracing a pattern on one of the rugs "Thank you Gaar-kun…I'm sorry I cried on you"

Gaara saw two big wet patches on his shirt "That's alright"_  
God's why am I being so nice to her?  
**Full of questions tonight aren't we?  
**Piss off  
**Aww meanie, you're being nice to her and not me?**  
Bah I don't even know why I'm being nice to her!  
**Because….she calls to you, and she's not afraid, and she wants to be around you 'Gaar-kun'****that's gonna be fun when she finds out**  
I'll tell her eventually……there's no need to be dramatic  
**Meh just make sure you tell her before anything else happens between you both, I've seen a broken heart before and it's not pretty**  
Keep your long nose out of this  
**Whatever**_

He looked up sharply at the silence in the tent; Sakura was fast asleep, curled up in a ball.  
_She relaxes too easily in my presence_  
**_SAYS YOU!_**  
He snarled quietly at the voice before unrolling Sakura's sleeping bag and making sure she was all tucked in and warm. He went outside the tent, put the fire out then pulled his light backpack in and brought out his blanket and a pillow. _Might as well keep guard in here._  
He set up his 'bed' and blowing the candles out he began to meditate focusing on Sakura's breathing and the sounds of the surrounding night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days went quickly as they neared their destination. Sakura gave a small yelp of delight as she spotted the Hokage Mountain in the distance.

"Who goes there" shouted a guard as they reached the gates

"Hey Sar-san!" Sakura yelled waving

"Ah Sakura you're back! You brought someone?" the woman's waist length hair swished as she stood revealing a heavily rounded stomach.

"SAR!" Sakura screeched "I leave you for 5 months and you do this to me?" Tears appeared as Sakura looked heartbroken.

Gaara was confused. _Is Sakura a lesbian? Is 'Sar' her partner? What the hell is going on?_

The last thought was said as Sakura suddenly laughed and hugged the older woman gently "Why are you on gate duty you should be resting?"

Sar shrugged "You know how it is….."

Sakura nodded at the unfinished sentence before beckoning Gaara to follow her.

The Hokage tower was just as impressive as when he had visited it for the first time _almost 3 years ago now, how memorable it was_ he reminisced as they approached.

The secretary waved Sakura and Gaara up as she continued throwing kunai at a target board.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gaara had expected Sakura opened the door to her Sensei, and Hokage's office after a polite knock and bowed – NOT

Sakura slammed the door open before yelling "HAG!" at the top of her lungs at the sleeping woman.

"HZT?" Tsunade sat straight, and then pulled a wet piece of paper from her face "Sakura?" her sleepy eyes suddenly widened "SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"DON'T YOU 'WHAT THE HELL' ME!" The pink haired woman screamed back "WHAT WAS THAT STUNT WITH SASUKE ABOUT?! AFTER I'VE GONE THROUGHT ALL THIS TROUBLE TO FIND TONNES OF DEXER ROOT!"

"He" Tsunade spat out "Has been causing me a lot of bother – I was hoping you'd keep him a few days till I figured out what was wrong with his head" She sighed

"Huh?" Sakura asked sitting on the desk as if nothing had happened

"He came onto Hinata…."

"No!"

"In front of Neji…."

"NO!"

"And Hiashi…"

" NO WAY!"

"And Naruto…"

" KAMA!"

There was silence after this comment, then Tsunade suddenly looked up and grinned "Did you say you brought some Dexer root?"  
"Well….I say root – but you always prefer the leaves…."  
Tsunade's eyes lit up "How much?"  
Sakura dumped her backpack on the woman's desk.  
"Thank Kama; Suna has been riding my back for these"  
"They're needed in Suna?" Sakura asked at the same time as Gaara the both shot looks at one another before turning to Tsunade.  
"And who are you" Tsunade said, noticing Gaara for the first time.  
"Call me Gaar….Tsunade-sama"

Sakura suddenly fell backwards onto the sofa in a dead faint.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara flinched towards her as she fell, but seeing how Tsunade didn't even move her eyes from him Gaara realised she must had performed a jutsu that knocked her apprentice out.

"Gaara-sama" Came the Hokage's quiet voice

_Damn that was quick _

**_She isn't the Hokage for nothing kid _**

"Hai" he said calmly releasing his jutsu

Tsunade raised one eyebrow, and Gaara suddenly felt every year's age difference between them "Any particular reason you're in disguise….with my pupil?" Tsunade said quietly

"No….Hokage-sama" he said

Tsunade nodded "Temari asked us to keep an eye out for you, if you wish to stay in Kanoha you may"

Gaara nodded, his eyes flicking to Sakura in a silent question.

Tsunade shrugged "She will see through it eventually you know…"

"I know" Gaara said emotionlessly

Tsunade made a sweeping motion with her hands "Release"

Sakura instantly began to stir and Gaara went over to help her up performing his image jutsu at the same time.

"What happened?" she asked groggily accepting his help

"We must have travelled too hard" he said calmly

"Why don't you go home Sakura?" Tsunade said kindly "And….Gaar-san if you would escort her there and come back here tomorrow morning"

So with Sakura leaning on his arm he exited the Hokage's office, leaving Tsunade sitting there staring bemused at her Sake bottle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where do you live?" He asked looking up and down the green street

Sakura grinned standing on her own now "Follow me! I'll take you the quick route!" With that she gathered chakra to her feet and leapt to the closest route "Come on Gaar-kun!" she yelled seeing him still on the street below. Suddenly he was beside her. Rather than being startled by his appearance she grinned and pointed over the roofs to a tower block "Mines the one with the flowers on the balcony"

Gaara nodded not understanding why she was pointing it out to him until she yelled "RACE YOU THERE!" and shot off

He inwardly laughed as he raced after the pink blur

_This is fun! _He thought trying to catch up to her

**_It's a nice change…. _**

_Why are you still here demon? _

**_I'm not but I am kit, will it make you feel at ease if I tell you I do not hunger for blood? _**

Gaara didn't scowled suspiciously _and why is that _

**_I don't know kit….I don't know_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Gaara leapt up onto Sakura's balcony, she was unlocking the doors as he jumped. Unfortunately Gaara caught his foot on a stool that was there and fell forward crashing into the pink haired woman.  
With a yell Sakura went down with Gaara on top of her into her apartment.  
There was an awkward silence where they just looked at each other. Acutely aware of their closeness, the scents, the sound of breathing. Gaara was hyper sensitive; he was so close he could feel Sakura's tense muscles and even the rough carpet below his hands where they rested either side of her. The moment stretched.

A blood droplet ruined the scene, dripping suddenly onto Sakura's face. Ruining the fair skin and running down onto the carpet.  
Sakura immediately pushed him up "You're injured!" she said frantically looking for the source of the blood.  
"I'm fine"  
She gave him a look that plainly said, 'if-you-don't-tell-me-where-right-now-you-will-regret-it'  
Gaara raised his eyebrow  
"Shirt" she said holding out her hand. She could see where the blood was seeping through. Carefully he removed the shirt handing it to her. Resisting the urge to look at his naked torso Sakura went to her desk where she grabbed some bandages,  
"Looks like you caught it on the railings" she said conversationally  
Gaara didn't reply, the pain sensation was barely anything to him, the sensation of Sakura's hands on his chest was overwhelming and he was trying his hardest to not reach out and pull them back onto his skin every time she pulled away to get something from her case.

_What the hell is going on? _

**_Perhaps you…are in love _**

_HAHAHA jeeze raccoon you're so funny – not, I must be ill or something. _

**_Let's test _**

_What are you on ab….._

**_Sasuke _**

Gaara's blood boiled, _that bastard is in Kanoha – he might try and hurt Sakura again…._he trailed off wondering why he was so mad

**_Because you love her _**

"Gaar!" Gaara jumped when his nose was tapped, He grabbed the hand and Sakura eeked in surprise."Yes?" he asked  
"You're all fixed up"  
"Ah" he said releasing her hand, he noticed the blood still on her face and ached to wipe it away  
"You hungry?" she asked walking into the kitchen  
"Starving"  
"Kusso!" she yelled popping her head back out "Mind if we go out? I forgot to grocery shop"  
Gaara nodded and Sakura ran back further into the house, returning moments later cleaned up and with a shirt for him.

"Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

It took Gaara a few moments to realise what was different about Sakura as they walked through the quiet streets. She had changed at some point and now wore lose black trousers with a pink shirt that had white and dark pink squared printed on it. The main difference was her hair, it was down, and for some reason Gaara had a strong urge to touch it.

"Do you like Ramen?"

"Huh?"

She smiled and pointed to a small stand that was still open. "This is Naruto's favourite place, beside the Hokage monument, and they do good ramen" She gently pulled him towards it.

As soon as they entered the stand greetings were called out to Sakura. " Ohio!" Sakura called back waving to everyone whilst choosing a seat far away from other customers.

"Sakura-chan!" An elderly man came up to the table wiping his hands on his apron and smiling at Sakura in a fatherly way.  
" Ohio!" Sakura said smiling "How are you? How's your wife?"  
"She's fine" he said smiling more "Thanks to you! Who's your friend?"  
"This is Gaar-san" Sakura said  
"Ahhh, so what'll you and Gaar-san be having? You do know everything's on the house for you and your friends……well in Naruto's case the first 4 bowls are" He said  
"I can't take free food from you!" Sakura said blushing  
The elderly mans smile disappeared and a serious look came over as he sat down "Sakura-sama" he said quietly "When I thought I'd lost Missiua you gave me hope, you brought her back, you didn't need to, you weren't on duty, you were exhausted from a mission – you still saved her life, nothing I can ever do will repay that" He reached across and gripped her hand, tears in his eyes "Please, let your meal be on me"  
Dumbly Sakura nodded, his tears echoed in hers "H.hai"  
Nodding he stood "Same as usual?" At her nod he disappeared

Gaara had watched this all from the sidelines seeing the emotion that came from the older man and Sakura.  
The pink haired woman seemed in deep thought as he reached up and wiped her eyes. "Sorry Gaar-kun" she said snapping back into focus  
"That's alright" he said looking at her expression "What was that about?"  
"His wife had an accident, I healed her" A bowl was placed in front of her and she smiled. "I'll be right back"

Gaara was surprised when the old man slid into her vacant seat. He raised his eyebrow. "She's too modest" the man explained  
"Really?" Gaara stirred the noodly soup in front of him absently  
"I remember it like it was yesterday…."

_Sakura and Naruto were walking past the stand. They looked like they'd been on a bad mission, both had little nicks that they were too tired to heal; Naruto was covered in blood stains._

_"Come on Naruto, I'll treat you to Ramen" _

_"…..NOW!" came the voice as Naruto and Sakura entered the stall. "..SHIT" _

_A man stood near the door holding an elderly woman a knife to her throat, the old man was shoving money into a bag as fast as he could. When the thief saw Sakura and Naruto enter his eyes widened in panic, "NO! You won't take me alive!" With that he drew the knife across the woman's throat throwing her towards Naruto as he pushed past and out of the door _

_"Missiua!" the owner screamed _

_"Naruto go!" Sakura ordered lowering a faintly struggling woman to the floor, "Stay back!" she ordered the customers in the shop, the bell clanging in the doorway as Naruto exited. _

"I was so worried, Missiua looked so pale and the blood…" the man wiped his hand over his face "there's not much else to say Sakura healed my wife, Naruto caught the man"

"Hey Gaar" Sakura slid into the seat abandoned by the stall owner moments before.  
Gaara didn't answer at once, mind still pre-occupied by the story the old man had just told, _Compassionate, caring….things I am not_  
**_Kit….you could be_**  
_Never with you, never_  
**_The demon shook his head and stalked around his cage feeling his host's misery 'kit, why not ask her what she thinks of you….Gaara'_**  
_Why not_

"Gaar!" Sakura said catching his chopsticks which were swirling his noodles around at a fast pace.  
He looked up at her silently  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have to go home soon, Gaara will be expecting me"  
She didn't flinch at the name, though her eyes widened a bit "I forgot that Gaara was the Kazehage….it seems like only yesterday I saw him revived from the dead"  
"When did you meet him?" Gaara asked, knowing, but wanting it from her side  
Sakura smiled "We met him at the chunin exams….seems a long time ago, with me and Naruto being ANBU now, but he stopped his brother….Kan… Kan…"  
"Kankuro"  
"Yes, from beating us up, we must have seemed so weak to him" she smiled ruefully eating a small portion of her food before continuing "I can't pretend to like him, but, when he was going to kill me, Sasuke and Naruto, he seemed so alone, so, so desolate as if no one loved him in the world" Gaara was shocked to see a tear slip down her cheek. _She's crying for me? She's crying, the same as she did for her family._  
"You cry for him, mourn like you do your family, yet you don't even like him"  
She shook her head "I don't hate him, I no longer fear him….yet so many do, he's done wonderful things for Suna, yet all we hear about is his past its as if no one will accept him for the human he is"  
Gaara swallowed, his throat suddenly thick "You should tell him that one day" She looked at him with wide eyes "everyone screams or jumps when they see him, they fear him and it makes him angry, then he feels angry for being angry and then he needs to run or kill someone"

Whatever Sakura was about to say was cut off by a high pitched giggle and Sakura's smile faded.  
"Sasuke?" Gaara asked quietly not turning around  
She nodded "I want to leave now….but he's next to the door, he's seen us" suddenly she shrank into the booth "He's coming over!" she hissed  
Gaara grinned, here he could help. "Sand transport" he whispered forming the seals.

When Sasuke arrived at their booth with his date, there was no one _I could have sworn…._the black haired man thought seating his date, a blond girl who was absolutely infatuated with him; she suddenly stood "Sasuke-kun!" she said "there's sand everywhere!"  
"Gaar" Sasuke growled


	7. Chapter 7

"Gaar-kun?" a small voice came from behind him.

"Yes?" Gaara didn't move from where he was sat looking out at Kanoha's night sky

Sakura leant on the railings beside him, admiring the stars that were for once untouched by the moon. They stood a few moments in silence until Sakura spoke. "Thank you for earlier, I should be able to stand up to him, but sometimes its easier to run away" She smiled "Reminds me of what we were talking about before he showed up"

Gaara looked at her interested. "About?"

"Gaara-sama, he tries to fit in, to make up for his past….yet no one will accept him"

"His family do….Kankuro and Temari are better for him now, his team" Gaara said defending his siblings

"And you" Sakura added smiling

"Me?" Gaara asked confused

"You did say you were friends, ironic seeing as your names were similar"

"Hn" he answered avoiding lying anymore. "Sometimes…..wait why are you avoiding Sasuke-teme?"

This time it was Sakura who was surprised "What?"

"Didn't you protect him? Didn't, don't you love him?" He asked quickly

Sakura's knuckles tightened turning white "How did you know about that?"

"Gaara told me about the fight, Are you frightened or embarrassed?" He asked unable to read her face, covered by her pink bangs.

"Bit of both, it was a memorable moment….as for Sasuke, be careful around him, he no longer sees me as a team mate or a person" She turned as if to walk back in but Gaara's voice stopped her

"What does he see you as?"

He saw her steady herself on the doorframe as she looked back, her eyes dark and deep "He sees me as HIS" she replied in a dead voice before leaving his presence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_You can't keep this up much longer Kit _**

_What do you mean?_ Gaara snarled

**_Your Chakra is low, which means I'm feeding this illusion you have and I may have to drop it if something else comes up _**

_Are you threatening me demon?? _

A shooting pain pierced his mind and brought him to his knees **_Never forget who rules you Kit, never forget it is a whim of mine that I haven't made you kill her yet…. _**

Gaara suddenly found himself looking into the eyes of his internal enemy, but briefly he saw something reflected in the mad depths, he backed up away from the demon.

_What was that? _

Shukaku growled **_I do not know what you mean, don't ask me! _**

Gaara stood slowly, grabbing the rails before him, inside his mind he approached the raccoon, to his shock the huge creature backed away.

_Why are you hiding something from me demon? _

**_Keep away, stay away! _**It tried to snap at Gaara but as he brought his head down Gaara caught his jaws in his arms, and found himself eye to eye with the demon. Shukaku growled, a long deep growl, one that ran all the way down Gaara's spine, but still he held on _Shukaku….you see all in my mind, but now, I think it's finally time I saw into yours _

**_NO!_**

_Too late _Gaara released the massive jaws with one hand and used it to form a one handed seal _Hidden skill of the sand: Mind spy technique _and fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was dark, full of dark shapes that were blacker than the blackness that surrounded him and the occasional glint of eyes and teeth in the light that seemed to flow from him _

_-Shukaku- _

**_-What is it brat? Isn't it bad enough you're in my mind? Or do you want a guided tour! - _**

_-What did I see in your eyes just then?- _

_Shukaku didn't answer, but with the jutsu he didn't have to, his thoughts were plain to see to Gaara, he saw blurry images, a raccoon demon so much larger than Shukaku was visible in one scene, trees and woodland forests, lonesome rivers and lakes so still the night sky was reflected. _

_However when another raccoon demon came into view Gaara realised that although he could always feel the demons bloodlust and anger, he never knew he could feel the demons love too. _

_-Who…?- _

**_-Stop this…- _**_Shukaku said demanding _

_The raccoon looked about her, as if something was lost, she sniffed at the ground _

_-What is she looking for?- _

**_-_I don't want to see this!- **

_She found something and ran along following a trail, she found sand, a desert and began to run across, familiar looking cliff's came into view and Gaara's eyes widened _

_The female perked up her ears and ran forward, too fast for any guard to see, she ran into the village of the sand, she sniffed around again trying to catch a scent and finding it ran towards the Kazehage tower, through the wall and up the steps where screams could be heard echoing. She reached a door and entered. _

**_-No- _**_Shukaku moaned quietly _

_Gaara gasped as he saw, for the first time his mother, she was lying on a table in the middle of a medical room Gaara had seen often in the Kazehage tower. His father stood to one side whilst medic nins and Chiyo were around his mother, encouraging her to push. _

_The female raccoon screamed as she saw Shukaku being held in a jutsu to one side, ready to be implanted into the woman as soon as she was ready to give birth. _

**_-NO! Kit don't – _**_Shukaku said as some medic nins turned at the females scream of rage, the Kazehage however performed a one handed seal. _

**_-please kit! Don't make me watch! Please!- _**_he finally begged, but it was too late, Gaara saw the raccoon as she suddenly burst into flames, screaming in pain it seemed an eternity before she stopped her death throws and disappeared the raw chakra that made up her body suddenly gone. At the same time a new set of screams appeared as Shukaku was implanted into the woman. _

_Gaara watched as her bottom half was ripped apart by his emergence, the nins around him splattered with blood, he heard the cries of his father, the dying curse of his mother, and he saw Temari and Kankuro, looking around the door, their faces horror stricken at the sight before him. The worst thing however was the pain, not the pain of the people in the mind of Shukaku, but the pain of the demon himself. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"g…r" he heard a faint voice

"gaar"

"GAAR!" that was accompanied by a slap, bringing him out of his stupor He looked up into the face of Sakura, lit by the morning sun. He felt something a horrible wonderful feeling and clutched his heart

_Tell me Shukaku, is what I feel the same as you felt for her? _

The demon was silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura left Gaar alone after making sure he was alright and telling him to rest, she then walked out of her flat dressed in full shinobi gear for her meeting with Tsunade.

Gaara couldn't help but worry.

A few hours later when he felt a familiar red tinged chakra approach Sakura's flat he immediately settled down into a meditative state and forming hand seals touched his eye. "Sand eye technique: optic nerve connected" he whispered closing his eyes whilst manuvering the sand eye outside.

Just as he suspected Sasuke was there. The dark haired man seemed to be brooding whilst staring up at Sakura's flat. Gaara growled slightly.

After about an hour Gaara realised that Sasuke had stopped still and appeared to be waiting for Sakura to return, constantly looking up and down the street and flicking his eyes towards the apartment.

**_He doesn't know you're here or if he does he doesn't care _**

_If he touches her he's a dead man_

**_I think he is going to try, perhaps you should go tell him to back off, and Sakura would probably appreciate it _**

_I am not starting a fight in the middle of town _

**_Who said fight? I said talk! _**

_Hn _

Gaara strapped on his gourd and appeared in front of the Uchiha. He had the pleasure of seeing Sasuke's eyes widen slightly in shock before they narrowed in anger.

Gaara folded his arms "Sasuke – leave now"

Sasuke smiled maliciously "And why would I do that Sakura is mine, and mine alone and remember that Gaara"

"You sound like a child 'mine, mine, mine'" Gaara countered inwardly swearing, Sasuke's sharigan could see through his image jutsu.

"Oh really" he said, eyes spinning bringing out a kunai

_Kusso I did not want to fight _

**_Sometimes you have to kit _**

_Bah! _

His sand blocked the first kunai and snaked towards Sasuke with lightening speed, but he formed hand seals and disappeared to try and stab Gaara in the back when he re-appeared behind him. Shukaku dealt with that using his sand to block and entrap the kunai. It crawled up Sasuke's arm, entwining the Uchiha in its grip.

Gaara could feel his heartbeat through the sand and resisted the urge to crush him

**_It would be so easy…. _**

_No _

However he struggled with Shukaku's sudden bloodlust and as he did he missed Sasuke's sudden smirk.

"Hello Sakura-chan" he greeted

"What's going on?" she asked across from Gaara, ignoring Sasuke completely.

Before Gaara could answer Sasuke spoke "You were just in time to see the show….wasn't she Gaara?"

Gaara frowned at Saukra's confused expression but gasped when he heard Sasuke's next words

"Release"

His image jutsu was stripped away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and fear. It ripped Gaara's heart out.

"SAKURA!" It wasn't the internal pain that made him scream her name, but the fact that Sasuke had escaped his hold and now stood behind his former team-mate, arm around her waist.

"I told you Gaar….or should I say Gaara? Kazehage-sama?..."

Gaara wasn't listening trying to mentally cry to Sakura to meet his eyes, to move, to do anything but stand there like a broken puppet, head bowed bangs covering her eyes.

"….she's MINE" the Uchiha said pressing her to him

Time froze as he saw one of her tears fall and hit the ground. And he growled

"No" he whispered, swallowing he spoke louder and snarled "NO"

"What…" Sasuke hissed

Gaara cut him off with a sharp motion " she is Sakura Haruno…"Sakura's head snapped up, tears creating a momentary rainbow "she is a top medic, one of the top kunochi in the country of fire and apprentice to Tsunade herself, Hokage of Kanoha and one of the three legendary sannin, she is no-ones, least of all yours"

Sasuke's grip on Sakura looked painful now "no" he said shaking his head "she is mine…..she was always mine…." He gripped his chest with his free hand gasping

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood there, eyes closed, breathing even, her hand lightly touching Sasuke's arm. She had removed one of her black gloves whilst the two had been arguing.

"Listen closely Sasuke-kun" she said calmly as the man gasped in pain, she spun with him as he fell, never losing contact with his skin. "What you are feeling….your heart is being stopped, slowly…the chest pains are terrible ne?"

He was on his knees gasping openly, both hands clutching at his shirt, mouth open he couldn't speak. "I could stop your heart with a touch Uchiha-san, never forget that" she growled before releasing his arm.

Sasuke groaned with relief – then Sakura kicked him squarely in the chest, filling it with chakra and the dark haired man flew into the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Sakura fell to her knees and Gaara approached her holding out his hand to her up.

Hard eyes met his as she stood without taking it.

"Sakura…." He said not sure how to explain, surprised at how his voice sounded different – cold, just like her eyes, with a look she silenced him.

"Leave me alone, Kazehage" and she walked away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awww, poor gaara :(


	9. Chapter 9

ok haven't worked on this story for a while, been kinda caught up in uni work and 'Gaara's sex-ed' i hope you like this last chapter!

* * *

In a daze Gaara watched her walk away, opposite to the way she had kicked Sasuke. He watched until she turned a corner and was out of sight. 

_**KIT**  
What  
**Go after her!**  
What?  
**GO AFTER HER! RUN!**  
HAI! _

He ran forcing Chakra into his legs to catch up with her. However as he skidded around the corner he found the street was abandoned. With a growl he focused his energy seeking her chakra signature amongst the people and ninja around him.

_There! _He said running again

* * *

Sakura began running as soon as she turned the corner; she was angry and wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. 

_I don't want to see him, ever again! _She thought,  
_**Better not let him catch up then**  
Huh?  
**He can capture you with his sand**  
Dammit! _She could feel his chakra signature, and it was gaining _he must be following my chakra_

She reached the market  
_He's nearly here! Where can I….._her thoughts were interrupted as Gaara neared the market, Sakura immediately dived behind a nearby bench, blocking her chakra signature as she did.

* * *

An elder seated himself on the bench, sipping tea, at peace with the world.

* * *

_She should be just around here…..kusso! _Gaara swore as  
A. he entered a busy market  
B lost Sakura's chakra signature.

* * *

Sakura peeked around the bench at Gaara and gasped at what she saw. She had expected Anger, frustration but _he looks so desolate..._

* * *

Her thoughts were broken as he walked over to the bench "May I sit here Elder-sama?"  
"Hai hai" the old man said pausing from his tea to nod at the red haired man before him.  
Gaara slumped into the seat.  
"You seem troubled child" The old man spoke again  
Sakura was surprised to see teardrops fall from Gaara's bowed head, she tried to ignore the pang in her stomach it caused. The elder patted the young mans shaking shoulders,  
"I'm an idiot" he said his voice thick  
"Oh?"  
There was no reply  
"A girl" the elder concluded, prompting Gaara to explain  
"I…" Gaara began wondering how and why he should speak of this to a stranger  
"Talk, it will help"

Gaara leant back, wiping his eyes as he did so "I am a ninja, I guess an important one, and I wanted to get away from home for a while so I henged into another person…"  
"That seems like a good idea"  
"Not when you meet a girl, get attacked by one of her admirers and she finds out who you are and hates you"  
"Ah….I see" the man sipped more of his tea, thinking "That is tricky" he said  
"I've lost her" Gaara said bowing his head again I was going to tell her…I wish, I wish I'd known she'd be so disgusted and angry!" he said shaking his head "I'd have left her life sooner and spared us both this damn pain"

* * *

Leaves fluttered down in the silence. One landed on Sakura, kneeling behind the bench, her focus was on the pair before her, she didn't even notice.

* * *

"What pain?" The old man asked placing his empty cup on the ground  
Gaara lifted his hand to his chest "If it hurts to be away from them, to imagine their pain or, or to realise they will never feel the same….Is that love old one?"  
Tears prickled at the edge of the old mans eyes as he looked briefly towards Sakura he could see her eyes were closed with her hand mimicking Gaara's, clutching at her chest.  
"Hai, boy, why do you love her?"  
Gaara was silent for a long time, before slowly lifting his head and answering.

* * *

Sakura's chest ached; her eyes closed she prayed that he gave the right answer, if not, her heart would break.

* * *

"I love her because she's Sakura…." Her eyes snapped open and she was on her feet in an instant "…and she hates me because I'm a monster"

The slap actually connected; causing the old man to jump and people to stop and stare "Urasai baka!" she yelled angrily pointing at the shocked looking Kazekage.

The only sound in the market was the spinning of the old mans cup.  
Acutely aware of the stares Gaara stood. He didn't meet Sakura's eyes as he handed a coin to the old man "Gomen"  
Sand suddenly rose engulfing the pair.

* * *

Both were surprised when they appeared in Sakura's apartment  
_What are you doing?  
**Helping**_  
Gaara growled as he avoided a chair thrown at his head  
"Hentai!" Sakura yelled throwing another chair at him.  
Gaara dodged "I can add that to the list of my titles can I?" He growled back  
"Yeah you can add Jerk too!" She screamed throwing a vase

It shattered where he had been.  
Meanwhile Sakura struggled as Gaara held her against the wall. One hand had captured her wrists and held them above her head, the other held her shoulder.  
"Stop acting like a child!" he chided  
"Shut up!" she yelled struggling  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" he snarled glaring at her  
"Then don't talk such SHIT" she replied glaring back at him  
Gaara couldn't help it. Releasing her hands he drew her to him, crashing their lips together.

Sakura had been released and Gaara expected her to pull away. Instead she spun them both, slamming him into the wall and deepening the kiss.  
_**Man that is so HOT**  
Shut up  
**You agree!**_  
Sakura kissed the side of his neck as they both panted for breath, leaving butterfly kisses followed by light and sharp sucking  
Gaara growled lightly _hell yes_

The phone ringing broke their 'attention' and as Sakura answered it Gaara snarled. "moshi-moshi...Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said "Gaar-san?" She gasped as Gaara began to kiss the side of her neck. "H, hai…Gaara is here…." Her eyes closed as he nibbled her ear "Temari-chan!" she asked sitting upright. Gaara leant back just in time to avoid being brained by Sakura (brained is slang for being hit in the head) "Hai sensei, I'll tell him…..hai….hai…ja ne" She hung-up  
"Well?" Gaara asked  
"Temari is in Tsunade's office and wants to see you NOW"  
"It can wait" he replied  
"Now" she countered  
"Fine" Gaara said buttoning up his robes and straightening them "You stay there"  
Sakura grinned "Alright" when he'd disappeared she burst out into laughter.

* * *

Temari stared  
And stared.  
"Temari"  
Nothing  
"TEMARI"  
Suddenly Tsunade entered, when she saw Gaara however she began giggling and outright laughing, Temari joined her. 

"What?" Gaara asked  
Tsunade pointed at a nearby mirror and he looked.  
_She's a dead woman  
**Admit it – we got owned**_  
Gaara had to agree.

His hair stuck up at all angles and love bites marked his visible neck. However the most interesting thing was the lipstick marks that started at his mouth and worked their way down his neck till they disappeared down his shit.

"So…" Temari finally spoke after getting over her hysteria "Having a good break?"


End file.
